


"You're Having..."

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: DaddyBatch, Doctors, F/M, baby news, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I wrote. Sweet fluffy stuff where Ben and his wife (you) find out what gender the baby is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Having..."

Two weeks ago:

"Should we find out?" You asked Ben while laying in bed one night.

"Find out what?" Ben asks, his voice fills the dark room.

"What we’re having…"

"Well we already know what we’re having, a baby." He chuckled and you slapped his arm. "Ow!" It was just a tap but he liked teasing.

"You know what I mean Benedict. The sex of the baby…smart ass." Ben was still laughing.

"I don’t know. Maybe. It would help us decorate the nursery and we could buy girl things or boy things instead of gender neutral." Ben finally stopped laughing and turned on his side to wrap his arm around your waist and place his hand on your back.

"Let’s do it." You smile even though he can’t see you from the darkness.

"Let’s." He placed a tender kiss on your lips and you both fell asleep   
*************  
Today:

"Ben, are you ready to go? I’m going to be late if we don’t leave now." You called upstairs to him.

"Yeah, coming." He walked quickly out of our bedroom at the top of the stairs and came downstairs with a smile. "Okay, let’s go." He took your hand and you both headed out of the door to his car. The cramped sports car was getting a little difficult to get in and out of at six months pregnant but Ben always helped you. Ben started the car and pulled out of the driveway to head to your doctors appointment.

"You remember how to get there right?" You asked as he pulled out onto the main road.

"Um…yeah I think so." Ben laughs.

You both soon pull up into the parking lot of the doctors office soon after. Ben helped you get out of the car and held your hand while walking into the office.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked as you two sat down after checking in at the receptionist desk.

"I’m fine." You smile simply. "How are you? Nervous? Excited?" You continued.

"Both. As long as the baby is healthy and you’re healthy that’s all that matters to me." He tightens his grip on your hand.

"What do you think we are going to have?" Ben asked quietly.

"I don’t know…a baby." You smirk and laugh.

"Smart arse." He chuckled.

"Payback my dear." You patted him on his thigh.

"Mrs. Cumberbatch." The nurse opened the door and called for you.

"Hi." You waved.

"How are you today?" The nurse asks as she shows you and Ben back to an exam room.

"Fine. Happy to find out what the baby is."

"Ah yes that’s very exciting. How are you doing Mr. Cumberbatch? Still holding in there with the craziness of pregnancy?"

Ben laughed and nodded “yeah, I hear it will only get worse though.”

"Yeah, you haven’t seen anything yet." You and the nurse laugh.

The doctor checks on you and the baby then gets you to the ultrasound room and settled there. Ben takes a seat by your side and holds your hand as the doctor spreads the ultrasound gel on your stomach.

"Sorry it’s so cold." The doctor said as she started to spread it with the ultrasounds wand and finds gets the baby on the screen. "Okay here’s your baby." The doctor announces as the baby appears on the screen. No matter how many times you have seen the sonogram it’s always exciting.

"The baby is doing well, it looks very healthy and developing perfect. Did you want to find out the sex of the baby?" The doctor looks back to you and Ben. You and Ben look to each other and Ben leans down to kiss you on the forehead and smiles.

"Yeah, we want to know." You speak up.

"Alright, let’s see." The doctor looks and finds the area very quickly. "Okay you guys…one…two…three…it’s a girl!" The doctor exclaims and looks back up to you both.

"A girl…" You began to cry happily and Ben tears up too. He leans over to kiss you repeatedly, his tears drip down on your cheeks as your own flow down to meet them.

"A girl…a beautiful baby girl." Ben said through the tears.

"Are you happy?" You ask as Ben wipes your tears and then his.

"Of course I’m happy, I’ve been happy since the day you told me you were pregnant." Ben takes your cheek in his hand.

"You’re not upset it’s not a boy?" Irrational thoughts pop into your head how he might be upset.

"Of course not darling, I couldn’t be happier. I’ve always wanted a little girl to hold and protect. I love you darling, so so much." He stroked your jawline with his index finger.

"I love you Ben." You finally stop your tears.

You were both so elated to be having a little girl.


End file.
